Fusion Suit
|image = |caption = Samus in her Fusion Suit |story = Metroid Fusion Lego Metroid Anima Lego Metroid (Revamp) |properties = Increased agility, ability to climb and hang from ledges unaided (without the Power Grip), decreased damage resistance, greatly reduced cold tolerance (causes inability to integrate Ice Beam functions), altered Charge Beam capabilities. }} Samus Aran’s Fusion Suit is the result of radical alterations to her Power Suit during the opening scenes of Metroid Fusion. Its creation was an unexpected side effect of the surgical removal of certain parts of her armor and the Vaccine "Metroid" given to Samus when she was about to die from an X Parasite infection. Analysis When Samus was attacked and incapacitated by the then-unknown X Parasites, the doctors treating her were unable to take off her Power Suit while she was unconscious. The organic parts of the suit had physically bonded with her, and the majority of it had to be surgically removed. However, this was not enough to save Samus, and she seemed close to death until the Federation administered Vaccine "Metroid", created from Metroid DNA. This destroyed the X within her but permanently altered her cellular makeup; however, the operation did not visibly alter her normal appearance. Taking advantage of what was left of her original Power Suit, Samus immediately set out in her new 'Fusion Suit' to investigate X activity on a space station in orbit around SR388. As is tradition with the structure of Samus' suits, the Fusion Suit is bulky enough to obscure most details of her figure, even when in such a stripped-down state. The Fusion Suit has small hooks or claws on Samus’s free arm reminiscent of Metroid 'teeth' or the hooks on the arms of the Chozo; it also has three small purple spheres on the back that are similar to a Metroid's internal nuclei. The helmet gains a Metroid-like appearance, with the sides looking like a standard Metroid's outer talons (or inner talons, if one considers their arrangement). The visor is also altered, possessing a point in the top-center area, possibly, mimicking the three nuclei inside a Metroid. Less sturdy and possessing weaker shielding than the Power Suit, the Fusion Suit takes heavier damage from enemy attacks and is initially unable to protect Samus from extreme cold, to which the Metroid vaccine has left her vulnerable. Another of the suit's weaknesses is the inability to use the Ice Beam, forcing Samus instead to rely on Ice Missiles. The Fusion Suit does have advantages, however. Working in conjunction with Samus’s new part-Metroid physiology, the suit allows her to safely absorb free-floating X to replenish both health and ammunition. The lighter construction allows Samus to grab ledges and hold on or pull herself up, something she was previously unable to accomplish in her suit without the Power Grip upgrade or the aid of magnetic grab ledges. Instead of adding hardware, the Fusion Suit can use specially prepared data to mimic her previous upgrades and abilities. Eventually, Samus restores the functionality of her old Varia and Gravity Suits; these upgrades are signified not by the familiar changes in physical dimensions, but rather by changes in the Fusion Suit’s color scheme. However, the suit's left hand remains blue when seen from behind the Arm Cannon. LM Anima Analysis N/A LM (Revamp) Analysis N/A Appearances N/A External Links *Wikitroid Gal|ery File:310583_500135393356087_1196391167_n.jpg|Samus appears in a Sneak Peak for Lego Metroid (Revamp) wearing her Fusion Suit File:544571_500434753326151_472866508_n.jpg|Samus again appearing with her Fusion Suit File:Fusion-suit.jpg|Samus post-vaccination from the X Parasite File:Fusion_suits_by_kenji_imatake.png|Fusion Suit renders File:Fusion_Suit_art_2.jpg|Official Fusion Suit Artwork File:Fusion_Suit_art.jpg|Official Fusion Suit Artwork See Also *Fusion Suit Mechanics *''Metroid Fusion'' *Power Suit Category:Chozo Technology Category:Chozo Mechanisms Category:Chozo Systems Category:Chozo Armor Category:Suit system